Solitude
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Nico est rongé par ses sentiments et sa solitude. Percy essaye de le comprendre, sans savoir qu'il est la source-même de son mal-être.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est la première fois que je publie sur FanFiction... J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nico se laissa glisser le long du mur avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait aux Parques pour que le destin s'acharne sur lui comme cela ? Déjà, il avait fallu qu'il soit gay, qu'il aime les hommes. Rien que cela, ce n'était pas facile à changer ; même s'il pouvait s'estimer heureux de vivre au XXIe siècle. Mais il avait aussi fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de Percy Jackson, le gars le plus côté de la Colonie. Et le plus amoureux d'Annabeth Chase.

Si Bianca était encore de ce monde, il aurait pu lui en toucher un mot. Mais non, sa grande sœur était morte. À cause de Percy.

Au fond de lui, Nico savait que Percy n'était pas l'entier responsable, il imaginait aisément qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour honorer sa promesse. Mais Bianca était morte et Nico avait besoin d'un coupable. Pour cela, il était incapable de pardonner le fils de Poséidon.

Il détestait Percy. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être profondément amoureux de lui.

Il se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Peu importait, il n'y avait personne pour le voir, il était seul dans le bungalow d'Hadès. Seul. Comme toujours.

\- Nico ?

Le fils d'Hadès sécha rapidement ses joues d'un revers de manche avant de lever la tête vers la silhouette qui s'avançait. Percy, évidemment.

\- Ça va ?

Comme Nico ne répondait pas, Percy s'assit contre le mur à côté de lui. Nico renfonça sa tête dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours, reprit Percy. Tu devrais essayer des activités de la Colonie, tu pourrais rencontrer des gens, t'intégrer...

Percy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nico qui se dégagea.

\- Tu sais, moi aussi je suis seul dans mon bungalow. Je comprends ce que tu ressens à être seul mais...

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, répliqua sèchement Nico.

Sa voix était étouffée de part sa position.

\- Alors explique-moi, proposa doucement Percy.

Expliquer ? C'était facile demandé comme cela ! Comment pouvait-il expliquer une chose pareille ? Annoncer à un garçon qu'il était fou amoureux de lui depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois ?

Nico sentit Percy se lever à côté de lui.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me parler, je ne peux pas te forcer, Nico... Mais je peux t'écouter, si jamais tu en as envie...

Percy avança de quelques pas et, instinctivement, Nico agrippa la bas de son tee-shirt. Surpris, le fils de Poséidon se retourna.

\- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait, plaida le plus jeune en relevant un peu la tête.

Percy le fixa un instant.

\- Tu as pleuré, constata-il.

Il se rassit et passa une main hésitante autour des épaules du fils d'Hadès qui resta immobile .

\- C'est à cause de Bianca ? demanda Percy. Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Ce... Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle.

Percy laissa passer un silence.

\- Nico... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Nico se pencha un peu plus, afin de poser sa tête sur le torse de Percy. Il agrippa son tee-shirt orange avec ses deux mains pour les empêcher de trembler avant de fondre en larmes. Il se sentait faible et ridicule mais tant pis. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser tous ses sentiments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur.

Il sentit la main de Percy se poser dans ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

\- Nico...

Percy avait dit son prénom dans un souffle qui laissait transparaître toute la compassion et l'inquiétude qu'il portait au fils d'Hadès.

\- C'est de ta faute, sanglota Nico. Moi... Moi, je n'ai jamais voulu ça... Je ne voulais pas être différent... et rejeté... Je voulais être accepté... Et toi... Toi... Tu es tellement parfait... Tu es... courageux... et... Tu te soucies des autres... Tout le temps... Et dès que je t'ai rencontré ... Je t'ai admiré... Mais c'est plus que... de la simple admiration... Et tous les sentiments... Ça me détruit... Et toi... Tu ne vois rien... Toi... Tu aimes Annabeth... Et moi... Je ne suis rien... Pour toi... Mais...

Nico posa ses yeux brillant de larmes sur le visage de Percy qui le fixait d'un air perplexe.

\- Mais moi... Je suis amoureux de toi...

Percy écarquilla les yeux et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais s'en abstint.

\- Et je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Nico ne pleurait plus, il se sentait même beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il avait vidé son sac. Il s'éloigna un peu de Percy et se redressa en fuyant son regard.

\- Je te dégoûtes, hein ? lâcha-t-il. Je suis un fils d'Hadès, le dieu que tout le monde craint et fuit. Et en plus de cela, je suis attiré par les garçons. Avoue-le, je suis pathétique.

Percy resta muré dans son silence.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude, termina Nico qui sentit tout de même une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Il pensait que Percy serait un des rares à le comprendre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait espérer des sentiments réciproques, mais il s'était convaincu que Percy ne le rejetterait pas. Il s'était trompé. Tout le monde le rejetait. Même lui.

Il se dirigea vers son lit mais un bras le retint. La seconde d'après, il était collé au torse de Percy qui mesurait au moins une tête de plus que lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes rejeté, Nico.

Le fils d'Hadès sentit son corps se détendre un peu. Percy lui attrapa le menton , ce qui le fit frissonner, et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, que Nico fuyait.

\- Tu es comme tu es. Ne cherche pas à lutter contre ta nature. Ne te réduis pas à ce que les autres peuvent penser de toi. Tu es important pour tes amis et les gens qui t'entourent. Moi, je te trouve important. D'accord, Nico ?

Nico cessa de fuir le regard de son aîné, un regard vert magnifique. Il se sentit soudain gêné en constatant leur proximité. Il essaya de reculer mais Percy avait passer un bras dans son dos.

\- Nico...

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra et sa température corporelle augmenta. Percy tenait toujours son menton dans la main.

\- Tu es vraiment très important...

Percy pencha sa tête vers Nico. Celui-ci pouvait voir tous les détails de son visage avec une infinie précision ; ses longs cils, ses petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez, ses joues rouges...

\- Pour moi.

Nico ferma les yeux. Et Percy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Même s'il était amoureux de Percy de longue date, Nico n'avait jamais imaginé ce qu'il se passerait s'il l'embrassait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il se sentirait aussi bien, ou que les lèvres de Percy seraient aussi douces.

La main de Percy glissa du menton jusqu'à l'oreille puis dans les cheveux où elle alla s'emmêler tandis que l'autre main réaffirmait sa prise au creux des reins de Nico qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de Percy.

Quand ils séparèrent leurs visages, Nico fut presque déçu d'être ainsi abandonné et se blottit contre Percy pour l'empêcher de partir. Percy posa son menton sur la tête de Nico et ils restèrent, comme cela, sans bouger, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

\- Merci, chuchota finalement le plus jeune d'une voix si basse qu'il pensa que Percy ne l'avait pas entendu.

Percy le serra un petit peu plus fort contre lui et, pour une fois, Nico se sentait léger, débarrassé de tous les sentiments néfastes qui l'habitaient habituellement.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	2. Reviews

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Shell : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu ! Merci encore !

Guest : Ah, désolée... Aucune suite n'es prévue pour le moment... Mais merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Percy, à vrai dire, je n'y ai pas réfléchi... Je pense qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir malheureux, tout simplement. Et qu'il réfléchira plus tard aux conséquences de ses actes... Je ne sais pas.


End file.
